The field of art to which this invention pertains is the simultaneous hydroprocessing of two hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks. Petroleum refiners often produce desirable products such as turbine fuel, diesel fuel and other products known as middle distillates as well as lower boiling hydrocarbonaceous liquids such as naphtha and gasoline by hydrocracking a hydrocarbon feedstock derived from crude oil, for example. Feedstocks most often subjected to hydrocracking are gas oils and heavy gas oils recovered from crude oil by distillation. A typical heavy gas oil comprises a substantial portion of hydrocarbon components boiling above about 700.degree. F., usually at least about 50 percent by weight boiling above 700.degree. F. A typical vacuum gas oil normally has a boiling point range between about 600.degree. F. and about 1050.degree. F.
Hydrocracking is generally accomplished by contacting in a hydrocracking reaction vessel or zone the gas oil or other feedstock to be treated with a suitable hydrocracking catalyst under conditions of elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of hydrogen so as to yield a product containing a distribution of hydrocarbon products desired by the refiner. The operating conditions and the hydrocracking catalysts within a hydrocracking reactor influence the yield of the hydrocracked products.
Although a wide variety of process flow schemes, operating conditions and catalysts have been used in commercial activities, there is always a demand for new hydrocracking methods which provide lower costs and higher liquid product yields and quality. It is generally known that enhanced product selectivity can be achieved at lower conversion per pass (60% to 90% conversion of fresh feed) through the catalytic hydrocracking zone. However, it was previously believed that any advantage of operating at below about 60% conversion per pass was negligible or would only see diminishing returns. Low conversion per pass is generally more expensive, however, the present invention greatly improves the economic benefits of a low conversion per pass process and demonstrates the unexpected advantages.